Competing
by Born-for-broadway
Summary: Damsay drabble: - So basically, this drabble is about Damian and Lindsay in high school. They don't particularly like each other. They're always competing against each other, whether it's with grades, sports, singing, dancing…and so on


_(A/N:) So basically, this drabble is about Damian and Lindsay in high school. They don't particularly like each other. They're always competing against each other, whether it's with grades, sports, singing, dancing…and so on)_

"And the top of the class this time is…." announced in Biology class.

All the kids tuned out and started daydreaming, apart from Damian and Lindsay. Sitting on either side of the classroom, they glared over at each other. They were constantly competing to be the best.

"…Lindsay! A+!" said. Everyone began to clap half-heartedly. Lindsay shot a smug look over at Damian, who silently cursed.

"Now over the weekend I want you all to work on a project. You'll all be paired up, I have all of the names in this hat" she said, gesturing to it. One by one all the girls went up and picked partners.

When it was Lindsay turn to pick, she took a deep breath and prayed for it to be anyone but—-

"Damian" she groaned and mumbled. Damian put his face in his palms and started banging his head off the desk. This girl was annoying, and working on a project with her was the last thing he wanted to do.

After the bell rang, Lindsay stormed up to Damian's locker.

"Don't speak" she ordered him. "Now I don't want to do this anymore than you do, it's going to be a nightmare for both of us, so please don't make it any harder than it has to be. Come to this address after school today and we'll try to get it done as quick as possible so we spend the absolute minimum time necessary together" she said really fast, and handed a piece of paper with the address. With that, she walked away again, causing Damian to bang his head against his locker some more.

*After school*

Damian braced himself. He had no idea what to expect, as he slowly knocked on the door of the Pearce household. Lindsay answered the door immediately. Damian was shocked, to say the least. She looked….normal. Good, even. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black boots and a hot pink top with ruffles on it. Her hair was straight and her eyes looked even bluer than normal. Damian had no idea how she had changed so fast, but he didn't think about it for long because he was just staring at her, taking in her beauty. That quickly went away when she began to talk.

"Where have you been? You're 20 minutes late! I've been waiting and waiting, we could have been finished by now! Ugh, just get inside and go upstairs, second room on the right" she yelled and gestured for him to come inside.

He slowly walked up the stairs while she went to grab some things. He noticed that they were alone in the house. As he walked into her room, he immediately saw the pictures of her on her desk. Was she always this hot? Damian quickly shook the thought out of his head and sat down at her desk. She came in with a notebook and some drinks.

"So what are we going to do this project on?" Damian asked.

"Oh, I have that all worked out, being the best in Biology and all" she smugly said.

He glared at her. "Well I beat your ass in History"

"By like 2 per cent"

"Still..it counts" Damian sneered at her. She frowned at him and turned her attention back to the project.

*An hour later*

"Finally, we're finished!" Damian sighed of relief.

"We would have been finished a lot sooner if you didn't keep arguing with me" Lindsay snapped.

"Well you were making the wrong decisions" Damian snapped back.

"No I wasn't it!"

"Yes you were"

They continued to argue for a good 5 minutes until Lindsay stopped.

"Why is it that we can't be in a room together for 5 minutes before going at each others throats?" she sighed.

"It's because we're just really competitive and really good at everything we do" Damian replied.

"Ya…except I'm better" Lindsay murmured.

"As if" Damian scoffed.

"I'm better at Science" Lindsay said.

"I'm better at Math" Damian said.

"I'm better at Spanish"

"I'm better at Sociology"

"I'm better at Music"

"I'm better at Sports"

"I'm better at Singing"

"I've had more girlfriends than you" Damian said, after running out of things to say.

"I have more best friends than you" Lindsay sneered.

"Well…I…I'm better…I..uh…I'm a better kisser than you" Damian blurted out.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I'm just assuming….the obvious"

Lindsay glared at him. "Fine then, let's see who's the better kisser!"

"Fine!" Damian replied without thinking. "Wait…what?"

Before he could process what was happening, she leant over to him and crashed her lips against his. He was shocked and didn't move. After a few seconds, she broke away.

"I'm much better" she smirked.

"You think?" Damian laughed and pulled her close to him. They were both standing up and he had his arm around her waist. He moved his lips against hers this time. But she wasn't going to let him win that easily. She wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other one on his muscular chest.

He could feel himself getting weak at her touch, so he knew he had to step it up. He pushed her against the wall, not breaking from the kiss and put both his hands on her hips. He grazed his tongue against her bottom lip and she slowly parted her lips. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth where it mixed with hers in an explosion of pleasure. They battled with their tongues, neither gaining the upper hand.

Determined to win, she started ruffling her hands through his hair. He hoisted her legs up around his hips and pushed her into the wall. She moved his lips against his more and played with his tongue, teasing him. He grabbed a tighter hold of her and spun her over to the bed. He sat down so that she was sitting on top of him.

She started grinding against his hips, never breaking away from him. She could feel him losing power and knew she was winning. He knew it himself, but didn't know what else to do. Lindsay was dominating the kiss completely and making him weak, just by touching him.

They eventually broke apart. She leaned into his ear and whispered "I won" and climbed off him, walking out of the room. Damian, who was still stunned, sat still on her bed for a moment before gathering all his things and following her out.


End file.
